


A Couple Pruame One shots

by AceofHeartless



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofHeartless/pseuds/AceofHeartless
Summary: I'm moving my nsfw pruame one shots into one place cause i forgot to take them off tumblr.  I'm not going to edit them, will post as they were so they will probably be somewhat cringey as they old now lol.
Relationships: America/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	1. Thank You

It was Sunday at 2 in the morning on the coldest day possible which meant Alfred was huddled under his blanket with a cold not able to sleep yet. It happened every year around this time he would be stuck in bed, nose hurting and red from having to blow it every five seconds. His throat sore, his head aching and his bed room set up with the best entertainment so he wasn’t bored.

Only difference this year was he had a boyfriend. A loving wonderful boyfriend who since be found out Alfred was sick did everything and boy was Al so grateful. His boyfriend, Gil, made him soup when he could barely eat. He cuddled with him to keep him warm, told jokes to keep his spirit up, told him he was still handsome with snot all over his face, he even cleaned up so there wouldn’t be a huge mess by the end of it.

Gil did everything to help Alfred and Alfred wanted to pay him back. Right now said boyfriend was out of town because of work related stuff and he was once again left alone but being alone gave him time to think. He was feeling a bit better not as bad as he was when Gilbert found him face first on the floor. He had to do something to help and tomorrow when his boyfriend got back he’d show him the best night of his life!

He turned out the lights, sleep coming back to him faster then he thought it would.

———————– 

It was his phone that woke him around 11 am. It was his boss asking when he’d be back in, having known the drill for years now. Alfred had to think it over, sure he was better but not fully ready yet so he said just a few more days and after receiving the go ahead he hung up. Noting the time Alfred didn’t want to go back to sleep since Gil would be home around 3 and he had to get everything ready to surprise him. He just hoped he’d still feel better and not regress back to unable to move sickness again. 

He called in a friend to help him, Francis had known them both for years and gladly agreed. Alfred already to work on the surprise after the call cleaning up any mess he could find knowing Gilbert hated messes even if he could make a big one of his own sometimes. It was when he took out the trash that Francis pulled up with some supplies and he thanked him again letting him inside the house. Still being sick drained his energy he had to leave the cooking to his friend and sit down for a bit, the time reading 1 already. Alfred checked his phone and no calls or texts from Gil, hopefully it was just cause he was driving back and didn’t want to risk anything..

It only took a few minutes for him to catch his breath and move to help Francis cook. Together they got the surprise done in record time, and his friend left wishing him good luck. Now all he had to do was wait but first to dress up for tonight.

He still had about an hour so he took his time bathing and making sure he didn’t smell like he was sick for the past 2 weeks and find a good outfit that wasn’t too flashy, he needed casual yet sexy. Al found what he was looking for but had to debate if he wanted to actually tease Gilbert this much. Deciding he couldn’t help it since he loved to tease his boyfriend he put on the snug shorts and one of Gil’s shirts.

Now dressed and ready he moved back down stairs and made sure the dining room was just right. Al had it set up like a normal dinner between them but the table was set up so that it had all of Gil’s favorite things even his favorite beer waiting upon it. Though this was just the first part of the thank you, well second if he teases just right and they don’t get to the food first. 

A car brought him out of his thoughts and he races to go meet Gil at the front door. Said person having to stop and glance over Al when he got there. He grinned pulling Alfred into a kiss. “ You seem to be feeling better." 

"Yeah, woke up fresh. Still sorta sick but It’ll probably be gone by tomorrow.” Alfred took Gilbert’s jacket hanging it up, making sure to wiggle a bit as he did, the intake of breath audible from where he stood.“ You’re sure, you are feeling better?” His boyfriend asked through slightly strained breath. Al nodded and was pinned shortly after that. “ Good. I haven’t been able to touch you like this for too long liebe. ” Their lips connected and god Alfred melted into him. It had been too long for both of them, although it wasn’t time yet for this he had to force himself to pull away. With bated breath he scolded “ Not yet Gil, after dinner." 

Gilbert back up when his lover said to and he nodded. ” Food too? You spoil me.“ he allowed himself to be lead inside their dinning room another gasp ringing from his lip. ” Alfred what..this.. You.“ He looked at the man who seemed to be playing innocent and felt amazed that Alfred did all this for him. ” What is this for blue bird? You trying to suck up to me or something?“

"No it’s just a thank you.. for everything. Taking care of me and all. You really didn’t have to.”

“ I didn’t have to? You didn’t have to do any of this Alfred. I was just being a decent boyfriend and human…….” he paused looking at the food “Well since we’re here we shouldn’t let all this food go to waste.” Gilbert grinned which caused Al to laugh and they both sat down to each. Gil getting louder and kissing Alfred when he noticed the beer as well.

———————-

After dinner they settled down to watch a movie Gil had bought while out of town. Most of the movie was spent making out and working off the delicious food, neither remembered it as they stood up racing for the bed room. Inside Gilbert pushed Al down on the bed, kissing up his now exposed stomach humming in tune to each moan he received. Alfred pulled off his lovers shirt as well running his hands through gelled hair not caring how they felt only how he wanted to pull Gil closer to him.

They continued their foreplay dance, undressing slowly and grinding as they did. Both hard and wanting the other like they hadn’t had in a while. Gil reached for the lube they both kept in the drawer near by though it was taken soon after he grabbed it by Alfred who seemed to have just as quick flipped their positions where Gil lay beneath him. “ tonight you don’t have to do any work. This is your second reward babe.” The German growled at that pulling Alfred into a frenzied kiss. He loved it when Al rode him and he wasn’t going to protest now with his member red and standing in wait. 

The blond slicked his own fingers up, putting up a show as he put them inside himself, moaning the entire way. Alfred was slightly rushed himself needing Gilbert’s dick in him soon. He put in the second finger then the third riding his fingers like he was about to for his lover. He was more then ready when he removed them straddling Gilbert as he positioned himself, then slow as he could, lowered himself down. Both hissing at the sensation when he sat fully down. “Fuck Gil..” he shuttered at the throbbing. “Alfred” His boyfriend said as well his hands holding onto Al’s hips tightly. He didn’t wait long before lifting himself up again and falling back down setting a pace that grew and grew.

He was breathless bouncing up and down, Gilbert’s hips thrusting up back and hitting “ Oh God!” all the right spots. “Alfred shite, fuck so good.” Alfred kissed the other harshly as the speed intensified, they were reaching their limits quickly and the need to be satisfied drilled them on. Gilbert had to switch them again to thrust deeper inside holding tightly onto Alfred. “ Love you.” he’s says between ‘oh gods’ and 'fuck’. Al said it back between 'more’ and 'there!“

As they neared Gil took Alfred in his hand moving it with his hips feeling it twitch as his boyfriend came first. He wasn’t far after that still stroking as he came inside. Gilbert pulled himself out, they were both too tired to clean right now and had a silent agreement. They moved together under the covers and gave a kiss goodnight. Al hitting the lights smiling that today was a successful day.


	2. I Caught you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even really rereading these ngl i just want them off my tumblr but not lost to void lol might go back and edit them eventually. no promises.

He found him in the strangest way. Not bumping into each other in the hallway, no midnight run in or romantic fated meeting by the beach. No daring chases or gun shoot outs. No, They met, of all places, in the hospital ER at three in the morning on a Sunday after the worst night of their lives.

They sat there next to each other for lack of anywhere else. One beaten and covered in bruises with a black eye holding an ice pack to his head, the other with his arm twist and bend in ways it shouldn’t,with cuts all around in odd places and smelling of alcohol. He smiled at the bruised up man, the man return the smile with a tooth missing and they laughed. “ Names Gil, short for Gilbert. I’d shake you hand but ” another laugh “ It’s cool. Name’s Alfred. Nice too meet ya Gil.”

They sat in a comfortable silence after their introductions. Despite their pain they leaned on one another for warmth, the ER was freezing and too many people were there. It wasn’t long though before Gilbert had to ask. “ We’re you in the accident too? or just here for another reason?” Gilbert hadn’t been behind the wheel but his taxi had been hit in the wreck, not too bad but he had cuts and his arms was more then a little broke. If there weren’t people’s lives on the line right now he knew they would have set it but right now the ER was working hard and a lot of the people around them were in the wreck as well. He knew he should have gone to a different hospital and not with the ambulances when they showed up but he was still a little drunk at the time and just went where they told him.

He looked at Alfred to find the tan blond thinking a bit, looking guilty. “ Yeah, I’m.. I’m the trucker those kids ran into. Now they’re fighting for their lives and I’m..” he chocked back tears and sighed “ I got a concussion. Scraps and bruises. No more no less." Gilbert felt bad and put his good arm around Alfred pulling him close. ” Hey now. It’ll be ok Birdie. You’ll see. You were just doing your job and they were drunk.“

"Yea, I know but they..” he shook his head and just leaned into Gil not wanting to think about what could happen.“Thank you”

It was another three hours at six in the morning that Gil was called in. Alfred swore he could hear them snapping the bone back in place, almost swore Gil asked them for a lollipop too. He was called in not too long after that. They did standard checkup and gave him something for the pain but other then that he was more then free to go. Still something made him wait. When he saw silver hair come out into the sunlight where he was standing he smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself big lug. How’s the arm?” He nodded towards the plain white cast gracing the German’s arm. “ Feels better then before, and hey pain pills for a month ain’t too bad. You?”

“oh nothing much. They told me the kids were doing ok, one is still on the edge. Also, because they were drinking and hit me the cops won’t hold me accountable for the accident ….I still feel bad though. So many people hurt." Alfred pouted he told himself he wasn’t going to cry and he didn’t, although there had to be a bug or something because his eyes watered for a moment. ” Anyway, Can’t go back to work til new truck gets in, can’t leave state until then either since they’re sending it here.Know any good motels?“

” Ah well that’s good about the police. I’d hate to see you in jail.“ Gilbert moved closer and pulled out his phone to text his brother to come get him. ” You know. I have a guest room at my house. Usually my cousin uses it when she visits, or my niece when I baby sit but you can crash until your new truck comes in.“ Alfred wanted to protest but he needed to save his money since he’s sure the new truck will be coming out of his paycheck. ” I..ok. Thanks Gil. I’ll pay you back when I can.“ 

” No need Birdie. Just give me that gorgeous smile of yours and we’ll call it even. “ Alfred blushed yet nodded all the same, he was too tired to argue right now but he knew he’d pay him back anyway. Gilbert hadn’t received a text back and sat on a near by bench. ” It might be a while til Ludwig gets here. He’s awake by now probably getting his daughter ready for daycare before he goes to work. He’s my little brother but he has his life more together then I ever could. You two look around the same age.“ 

” How much older are you? I’m 23 ah! I’m almost 24, birthday is in a month or so. “ Alfred could kick himself for almost forgetting his birthday, as a trucker his life depended on making deadlines. Of course a lot has happened recently. He looked at the other, mentally reminding him to ask how his hair is so light, it wasn’t completely silver as he mistook earlier though you could have fooled him. He also noticed Gilbert’s eyes when they met his, they were red! or well had red in them. He couldn’t help staring at them. "Knew it!” Gil yelled breaking his stare “ you two are the same age!, well maybe you’re a few months older. Now before you start calling me old man, note that I am 26, Only 3 years older then you and him.”

“ Oh only 3 years hmmm?” Al teased leaning in, Gilbert did the same grinning like a cat “ Ja, totally awesome age, where I can do this” Before Alfred could fully register what Gil meant they were kissing. He didn’t care that they both probably smelled bad, or that they were still outside of the hospital at seven in the morning. Gilbert’s lips felt amazing on his and he let himself indulge on it. A heavy mack session with a stranger planning on letting you stay with him? Yep Al thought he had to be crazy but he didn’t care how wrong it was. To him and to Gilbert they weren’t going to stop till someone stopped them or they couldn’t breathe. It turned out to be the first option as Gilbert’s phone rang and he pulled away cursing to answer. Alfred just rested his head on the albino’s shoulder panting and not understanding a single word of the conversation in his clouded mind. He faintly heard Gil say that they’d be at his house soon but the day finally hit the American trucker and he dozed off right there.

—————————————–

Gil had rightfully decided not to reawaken Alfred when he brother arrived just giving a quick explanation and had Ludwig make sure the blond was secure in the back seat with his bag. As they drove he told the whole story of what happened, knowing they were an hour from his house gave him plenty of time to do so.

“ I went drinking with the boss man Ivan, you know, big mistake cause the man is 300% pure alcohol I swear. Of course I didn’t drive back, though if I’m honest that wasn’t my choice. My choice was to sleep it off in a ditch somewhere but boss man called a cab for me. One minute I’m on my way home then next I’m in the grass , my arm is killing me and i see smoke and red and blue lights. I was still drunk so I just did as I was told. On the way to the ER I heard what happened from a paramedic. Alfred here was delivering something, he’s a trucker, when a van of drunk teenagers ran through a red light hitting him. They’re in bad condition but stable last I heard and a lot of other cars couldn’t stop in time, including my taxi. And Alfred…that poor kid is beating himself up over the whole thing.” Gilbert felt bad too, he knew it wasn’t the kid’s fault at all but he saw it in those baby blue eyes, the guilt. He slightly hated himself for feeling so much over a stranger he met at the hospital. Couldn’t help it though, the desire to learn all about Alfred was already aflame and he was gonna try his best to learn everything. If that kiss was anything to go by maybe they could begin something wonderful.

His brother seemed not to have much to say on the matter just glancing knowingly between them with a smirk. The little shit could tell! Gil didn’t mind though just returned the smirk and sat back in his seat. It seemed to take less time then he expected before they were pulled up into his drive way and he was waking Alfred up. “ five more minutes papa..” he mumbled, in french! Gilbert did not expect Alfred to know french but figured it was part of his job somehow and shook him awake this time he was met with a smile and a sleepy blond rubbing his eyes. “ Oh hey Gil. We at your place?” He nodded “cool” Alfred unbuckled himself and stretched as he got out. Ludwig introduced himself and they shook hand before he had to leave for work.

With that the two exchanged a look and both knew how tired they were after more then 5 hours at the hospital and hungry but mostly tired. Gilbert showed Alfred where he could sleep then made his way to his own room, Didn’t even bother changing from his suit just kicked off his shoes and fell on the bed. As he drifted off he heard the sound of running water easily falling asleep to the white noise.

In the other side of the house Alfred was left to his own devices and told to make himself at home,his phone was cracked but luckily his laptop hadn’t been hurt since it was stuffed in a bag with all his clothes. He was glad the police brought him all his things when he talked to them or he’d have to waste money buying new thing although a new screen for his phone was a given. He just threw his things on his temporary bed for now and went to look for the bathroom. Shocked at how large and clean everything was when he found it he was more then happy to clean all the grim and dried blood off himself. It felt like heaven and he couldn’t wait to sleep on the nice bed.

It had been 4 months since he been back home, constantly on the road for work took a lot out of him but he loved his job. Got to meet so many amazing people on his travels and got to see so many amazing sights on his ways and the pay wasn’t nothing to complain about either. 

Clearing his head he stepped under the water of the shower all but groaning as he felt his muscles relax beneath the heat. Alfred could feel every single ache and pain of his body, he might be better then he could of been but man did he wish that never happened…well a part of him is glad it did. Thinking back to the white haired man who has helped him so much in the last 24 hours and stole his heart at first look. He blushed with a timid smile thinking more and more about the man he knew little to nothing about. He couldn’t help how his body responded either when he looked down and bit his lip. “ whoa now.” he shook his head. Only he’d be stupid enough to pop a boner thanks to a man he just met. 

He felt like a kid again as he decided to take care of his problem quietly not wanting Gilbert to know. He grabbed himself lightly, but in his head it wasn’t his hand, in his head there was a solid form pressed against his back. Light skin clashed with his golden tan and grasped his hardening member between dominating fingers. Alfred shuddered at the idea of those intimidating eyes shrouded in lust knowing Al was weak to them. His imaginative Gilbert whispered commands he couldn’t help but carry out. His Gil moving his hand faster, exciting gasps out of Alfred’s mouth beckoning him to hurry. Sooner then he expected he released glad the hot water washed it away.

After finishing cleaning off he stepped out the shower grabbing the clean clothes he brought and shoving them off, only using a towel to dry his hair. Now he had to debate on whether he should raid the kitchen or go back to sleep. He picked food, he had better dreams on a full stomach anyway. Besides the bath left him more awake then before. Al admired the house, it looked old but sparkling. He wondered if Gil had a maid or something or was just very anal about his cleaning. It did not take long to find the kitchen and make a sandwich then settle down in the living room to watch tv. He seemed to miscalculate how tired he was since he took three bites out of his sandwich and a sip of his soda before he found himself curled up in a ball on the couch snoring like a rock.

——————————–

Red eyes opened, looking around for familiar green glowing numbered of his clock. It was around 4 in the afternoon and Gilbert felt like he’d been thrown in front of a train. Still he just shrugged off the pain and decided he couldn’t sleep all day and he had to make his guest feel welcomed. He pushed himself off the bed, hissing as he had forgotten his arm and just grumbled. Before he did anything he decided to change, he’d grab a bath later but he needed out of his filthy suit and into way more comfy clothes. Those comfy clothes turned out to be a simple white tank top and sweat pants. He felt comfy and confident his muscles looked amazing despite the cast and went off in search of his house mate. 

He checked the guest room first not finding Alfred there, his next guess was the correct one as he saw the mess of a sleeping blond lying there on his couch, towel draped off side, mouth hanging slightly open and the half eaten food out on the coffee table. He knew it couldn’t be any good now so he cleaned it up. Gilbert really didn’t want to wake Alfred, he looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping there, but decided he couldn’t leave him on the couch. At least this time it wasn’t hard to wake the other up, he yawned and popped his back whispering a good morning as he found his voice. “ Good afternoon.” he replied back the blush on Al’s cheeks not escaping him. “ Afternoon? what time is it?”

“ 4: 56. pm, Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. This couch is amazing. Probably not as good as the bed though” Alfred laughed sitting up, “ How’d you slee- hey where did my sandwich go?”

“ I slept fine and your sandwich was old. Don’t worry I’ll order us pizza in a little bit." He sat next to Alfred not even bothering to be subtle as he leaned in, ” You know, we got some time to get to know each other better. I think our lips should definitely meet again.“ Gilbert didn’t have to wait as Alfred seemed more then happy to comply. Their second kiss seemed just as urgent as the first was earlier, Al pulling Gil on top of him as they rutting each other. "Fuck.” Alfred gasped “ Can’t believe I’m this turned on by a stranger ”

“Hey now, I’m a damn awesome stranger thank you very much.”

“ shut up and kiss me again." Neither of them had any objections, returning to their exchange of heat, Although Alfred seemed well aware of Gilbert’s arm and was careful but god since the shower he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Gil felt it as well, pressing his erection hard into Alfred’s and grinning from ear to ear at the moans he created. He moved down biting along the tan neck, adding his mark. Claiming, growling as how much he wanted Alfred in such a short amount of time. They wanted each other. Gilbert had already removed Al’s shirt ,and Alfred’s hand grabbed Gilbert through his sweat pants. They were flushed and panting, ready and willing striping layer by layer. ” Gil.“ Al panted out naked on the couch ” Do you have any lube?“ The albino nodded ” yeah. one second. Don’t go anywhere.“

Alfred huffed out a laugh ” Sure, let me just got on a 10 mile run with a stiffy. Go get the lube.“ Gilbert chuckled and left to find it as quick as he could. The blond couldn’t wait too long taking himself in his hands ,closing his eyes, and teasing himself to pass the time. It wasn’t too long before his hand was knocked aside and he opened his eyes to see a devilish grin that sent shivers through his entire body. Gilbert took over for him. Kissing so softly and biting everywhere. He swore when he felt the first finger enter him trying not to tense too much. It had been a while since he’d done this with anyone and now he’s giving it up to a complete stranger. A stranger who’s looking at him with so much love and devotion he wanted to cry out. ” You look soo delicious birdie. Hard and wet just for me. I want to eat you up, savor you. Tell me what you want.“ Gilbert was up to two fingers now, his words seemed to go with them sending Alfred into cloud nine and he never wanted to come down again. ” Gil please. Fuck, I need you in me now. “ 

"Oh but I’m no where near done playing yet~”

“Now tiger.” He growled pulling Gil into a harsh kiss, he could taste blood whether it was his or Gilbert’s he didn’t know but it only edged him on more. His demands would heard when he felt the entire length greedily thrust inside. Alfred didn’t mind the burn or the pain he was lost in how good it felt, how full and how much he needed this. Gilbert was just as lost to the pleasure, moaning out “ Alfred, gott you feel awesome.” The blond just ground onto him begging Gilbert to move. The albino didn’t need more invitation then that to thrust deep and hard. It was heated and desperate between them. Gil used all his strength to fuck the brains out of Alfred and god was it working. Alfred saw nothing but Gilbert and couldn’t breath except when they kisses. He felt like he was drowning. He couldn’t help but wonder if this would be a one time thing or if they could have more. His brain didn’t hold onto that thought long ad one particular thrust hit that one spot that made him all but scream out in pleasure. “ There.” he wasn’t even sure if he said the words yet it seemed Gil knew as he began hitting it more often. 

“ Gil! Gil gil gil fuck Gil I can’t hold.. FUCK.” Alfred cried, tears of bliss at the edge of his eye, he shook a bit as he released.

Gilbert bit his lip, whimpering at how tightly Al squeezed him as he came. “ Shit Birdie. So good.” he said as he reached closer as well, he did not last long before he spent himself, thrusting as he went. 

They fell onto the couch, Alfred snuggled to Gilbert’s side. Covered in sweat but both smiling with satisfaction. “ If…that’s you with one arm. I can’t wait for when your arm heals." 

"You promising a second time?”

“ I….” Al paused looking as the other, he was flushed and covered in bites Alfred was sure he didn’t look much different. “ I’m hoping for more.” he said in a small voice. He was met with a sweet kiss and secure arms wrapping around him. “ Then of course we can Birdie. Now that I caught you, I’m keeping you.” was the reply and Alfred smiled hugging him tighter.


	3. Up High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have many of these. I still love pruame. one day i'll write more.

“I’m doing ok little brother.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah! Don’t worry bout me. Give dad my love.”  
“I will. Come home soon.”  
“Thanks, Don’t worry I will soon.”

His phone beeped as he shut it off. He hated to lie like that, He really did. It killed him every time but he wasn’t done with what he needed to do. He was traveling for a reason. Gil was angry and pissed and heartbroken. So when he found what he was looking for he’d return.

Problem was.

He didn’t know what it was.

It could be a person. He hasn’t found them yet. It could be a place, He’s been a lot of them with no luck. It might be a thing. He’s never found real comfort in things. Whatever he was looking for he’d let his feet guide him there. Gilbert has spent time in Egypt, he loved exploring many parts of Africa. Even got a tan (it didn’t last long) he explored ruins in Greece, he had been deep sea diving in the Caribbean, he planted and helped crops in Mexico. He’s seen the cities, the countries, the wild to the civilized and yet he hasn’t explored a lot yet.

Now he was heading to America on a plane. He has a large list of things he couldn’t wait to see there. The grand canyon, Hollywood, Vegas! Hell he even has a list he printed off line of some of the most haunted places in America. 

Gilbert was reading the travel booklet he purchase ( TOP 51 ATTRACTIONS IN THE TOP 51 STATES!) It was obnoxious and he couldn’t resist when he saw it. There was some commotion and a passenger got upgraded to his section. He offered the free seat next to him to the young man who smile a breathtaking smile, Gil had to do a double take just to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He was definitely going to tap that. Maybe join the mile high club. The low chuckle he sounded attracted the younger’s attention.

“Whats so funny?" and god that voice. Yeah Gilbert was gone. ” Ah , ah, Nothing. Just this hilariously awesome book see?“ Leaning in closely he brushed their shoulder to show him the article about some giant ball of yarn. "Oh Dude! That’s like less then 20 miles from where I live!”  
“I’m definitely going to visit then if there’s a chance of seeing you again.” Gilbert smirked at the flushed face of the young man. “I’m Gilbert. So you know what to scream later”

“Omg shut up you’re flirting is embarrassing!” He covered his face with the book but Gil could hear the fondness in his voice.   
“That’s nothing when I first saw you I swear an angel crashed into the plane.”  
“oh no, no dude, shut up no. oh god." the other was laughing at the bad pick up lines and finally looked directly at him. ” My name is Alfred. Nice to meet you and your horrible flirting attempts. So you off to see America huh? “  
Gilbert took his book back and leaned in the chair best he could. "Ja, home of the brave and land of the free!”

“Damn straight!” Alfred laughed with him and they began talking some more. He talked about his plans “ don’t have any" he talked about his goals ” to tap that ass"’ which earned him a heated glare but he knew there was no real malice. Eyes like crystals that reflect every emotion. Gil knew they had a spark between them. A part of him was afraid of how deep it might go. He didn’t want to start a fire he couldn’t put out.

Minutes quickly turned to hours and next thing he knew he woke to alfred head leaning on his shoulder. sleeping contently and peacefully. His heart stilled at how handsome the man was to him. The deep tan that was seamless,the wheat hair. hell Alfred looked amazing in many ways. too out of his league if he was honest with himself. Specially know that he knew.  
Knew about Alfreds dreams, and fears, and hopes. It’s only been 9 hours and he knew so much, a part of him wanted to just pull away. They’d land in another 40 minutes and then separate forever. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
He leaned in and kissed the sleeping man. A passing fancy , he told himself til he felt the lips move back on his. Slowly as if Alfred was never asleep they moved together in an awkward dance that quickly sped up. He wasn’t sure who did it first but their tongues were soon in their own tango. Panting deeply he pulled away. Pupils blown and pure lust between them. “Gil please.” those whispered words were more then enough.

Gilbert looked around, most people were asleep or busy with the online movie. Silently he moved them into the bathroom. It was insanely cramped, they both couldn’t give less of a fuck. Too preoccupied removing as much clothes as they could. Gil bit into delicious caramel skin and moaned from the taste alone. Alfred tugged and pulled on his ass grinding their erections against each other. “Fucking hell Gilbert get inside me now. I need you." He bit down harder and sucked on the skill leaving the biggest hickey he could.

” Keep talking like that liebe and I’ll cum in my pants.“ he wasted no time in lowering Alfred’s pants down. Of course he didn’t want this to end too fast. He bit down the chest (making sure to leave marks) enjoying every deep pant and hitch in his lovers throats. By the time he reached it Alfred’s dick was swollen red. Gilbert let his eyes devour the sight before he even dared take that first lick. He swallowed down deep til his nose reached the base. Bobbing his head to his own beat. A tan hand grabbed his hair and set him a new pace. Gil didn’t mind at all humming lowly around the shaft. ” SHi- Gil.. Gil more i need you please.“ the blond begged with his voice wrecked beyond belief.

He pulled himself off with a smirk and locked eyes with Alfred as he licked his fingers, the saliva dripping and thee American looking ready to pop at any moment. This teasing was getting to them both though. He couldn’t wait too much longer, setting to work he ease the first finger inside. Thrusting it slowly and twisting, then the second slipped in. Gilbert felt muscle contracting around his finger. It was absolutely frustrating to wait this long but worth it more then anything. ” I’m ready.“ Gilbert looked up. ” No shit.“ He chuckled and pulled Alfred into a sloppy kiss as he pulled his fingers out. He used the left over wetness to slick himself up. Feeling slightly bad it would hurt more yet he knew they both couldn’t stop.

Alfred helped him by angling his hips right and together they got the tip in. The kiss broken by the gasp. Not for long. As soon as Gilbert was seated inside they went fast. Hard and fast. And it was glorious. Gilbert left red marks where his nails gripped into Alfred hips. Alfred equally left marks on Gilbert’s pale back. Lost to the pleasure. ” Alfred. fuck. You’re tight.“  
"Been, ah god more there." he never finished his thought. Gilbert was in the right position and hitting his prostate. Alfred saw stars. It was only minutes before Alfred squeezed him tighter and nearly refused to let go. He came then, his hand wrapped around his own member and Gilbert still at the vice grip not holding back as he emptied himself inside.

Air was thick, suffocating,around them. Alfred spoke first. ” That was the best sex I have ever had. Well, so far.“ Gilbert nearly busted a gut laughing at that. ” Me too. We should go for a round 2 some time.“  
Alfred smiled with a nod. ” Yeah, I’d like that.“ 

It really didn’t take long for them to get cleaned up. Their shirts got mixed up. They didn’t fix it. Happily and in a state of bliss they returned to their seats. If their hands were linked until the plane landed. If they exchanged phone numbers and promised to see each other again. If they gave one final kiss before parting in separate cabs. Well that was their own business.


End file.
